


Moments

by aheroofourtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, so sweet you'll have cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheroofourtime/pseuds/aheroofourtime
Summary: Reader and Carol are celebrating their five year anniversary since they started dating. Reader is expecting to go out on a nice date, but little do they know Carol has something else up her sleeve. (Story takes place months after Endgame.)





	Moments

You slowly woke up from your dream and reached for your girlfriend. When your hand felt the cold mattress instead, you cracked open your eyes and saw Carol wasn't there. The room was dark except for the sliver of light from the curtains running across your bed and on to the floor. You lifted your head and called her name.

"Carol?" There was no response. You sat up against the headboard and looked to see if there was light coming from under the bathroom door. You were about to call for her again when you saw that it was dark, but stopped when you saw a package on her nightstand. You reached for the box and the note attached to it. You turned on your light so you could read the text:

_Y/N,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be next to you when you woke up. I received a message from Fury that I had to do recon on some strange energy readings nearby. I promise I'll be back for our date tonight. In the meantime, here's one of your anniversary gifts._

_I love you and happy anniversary,_

_Carol_

As you read the note, your smile grew wider and wider until your cheeks started to hurt. That was one of the things that you loved most about her. She always remembered all your important dates. Not like your exes who you had to remind every single time about your anniversary, or sometimes even your birthday.

You untied the bow and opened up the box which had a candle inside. It was your favorite scent. You discovered the candle when your went on your first date with Carol. She met you at a coffee shop and while you talked, the sweet smell had wafted into the air. For the rest of your date, the words you exchanged were forever tinted with vanilla and cloves. You wished she was here so you could tell her how much you loved it. With a smile, you set the candle on your nightstand and put on your robe to go make some coffee. You walked into the kitchen and saw Bruce and Wanda talking. They immediately became quiet when they saw you, but you thought nothing of it.

You started to brew your coffee when Bruce said your name. "Hey, Y/N. There's something on the table for you."

You turned around and quirked your eyebrow, but he only smiled in return. You noticed Wanda had left the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" You asked and he shrugged. 

"Take a look for yourself."

You moved around the counter to see the table better. On it was a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a covered tray of food in front of it. You looked back at Bruce in shock.

"Is this from Carol too?"

He nodded his head excitedly. "There's a note for you too."

You saw that there was, in fact, a piece of paper tied to the bouquet and went over to read the message:

_Sorry I couldn't make breakfast with you either. I hope you like the flowers and the food. It's your favorite._

_Love,_

_Carol_

You lifted the cover and saw your favorite quiche. One of your dates with Carol had been getting breakfast with her. She had a mission later that day and suggested you could meet up in the morning instead of having dinner. You agreed and you brought her to your favorite breakfast spot. She was skeptical when she heard what you ordered but you encouraged her to try it. She ended up liking it so much that you had to order another one since you continued to eat yours. Although, she claimed to only have liked it because you were feeding it to her.

You sat down and Bruce placed your coffee beside you before leaving you alone. You began to eat, humming contentedly when the blend of eggs and cheese melted into your mouth. You took your time, and when you finished you picked up the bouquet of flowers. You brought them to your nose and inhaled the smell of roses. You were pulled out of your reverie when there was a tap on your shoulder.

You turned around and Wanda was behind you holding a large box.

"I heard you have a date with Carol later," she grinned.

"Yeah, it's our fifth anniversary. She got me these," you sighed dreamily and showed her the flowers. You knew you probably looked completely dazed, but you didn't care. You were in love with the most incredible woman you have ever met.

Wanda laughed. "I see that. Carol wanted me to give this to you. She would like you to wear it on your date." She handed you the box and you moved the flowers to one hand instead of two.

"Thanks Wan, but I need to put these into a vase first."

"I can take care of that," she delicately took the flowers from your hand. You smiled gratefully at her before carrying the box back to your room. You flicked on your bedroom lights and set the box on your bed. There was another note on the side and you picked it up:

_Here's another gift for you. Y/N, you have loved me unconditionally and I don't want you to think for a second that I take that for granted. When I spoke to you about my past, you understood. When I confessed my feelings for you, you returned them wholeheartedly. I once told you I didn't know how big the galaxy was, but I know for a fact your heart is much more bigger and beautiful than the universe itself._

_Yours forever,_

_Carol_

You were tearing up when you finished reading the note. Despite your hands shaking from the influx of emotion you were feeling, you opened the box. Inside was Carol's U.S. Air Force leather jacket. You remembered when you asked her how big the galaxy was. You were stargazing far from the city on the hood of your car. She told she didn't know, but also that there were galaxies within galaxies all across the universe. 

You could see the stars in her eyes as she spoke and a shiver ran through you. She thought you were cold and gave you her jacket that she wearing. You never did tell her that it wasn't because you were cold, but because when you were around her you it was almost as if you felt things more deeply.

You went through your daily routine and put on an outfit that would make you and the jacket look good. You checked yourself in the mirror and slid the jacket on. You smiled at your reflection before carrying on with the rest of your day. You kept a lookout for any more surprise presents, but there were none and everything you received was already more than enough.

\--

By the time the sun started to set, you waited on Carol to return to the compound. She insisted on making your dinner reservations and didn't want you to do a single thing except go with her. You were in the living room talking with the rest of the Avengers when Carol walked in. You ran into her arms and she laughed, hoisting you up in the air.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked and lowered you to the ground. You gasped in mock offense.

"Are you kidding? Since I woke up you've left me gifts all over the place."

She blushed with a smirk. "Well, I was busy and I had to make it up to you somehow."

You hugged her again and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

She held you even closer at your words. You remained in that position until your moment of bliss was interrupted by a loud cough.

"I believe you two have somewhere to be," you heard Bucky's voice behind you. Carol let go of you and held your hands.

"He's right, but I have to change first. Don't go far." She kissed your forehead and walked away to go to your bedroom. When you turned back around everyone was smiling at you.

"What's with all the faces?" You asked with a smile of your own.

"Nothing," they all said at the same time. You were suspicious, but before you could ask Carol had reentered the room. She was wearing a white linen suit and looked absolutely stunning.

"Babe, you look so good, I feel underdressed," you said, but she shook her head. She placed a soft kiss on your lips.

"No, you look perfect," she affirmed and took your hand before turning to everyone else. "Well, we're off guys."

They all waved and Carol led you out of the compound. You went down the elevator exchanging small kisses the entire ride. When you made it outside you noticed there was no car in the driveway.

"How are we going to get there?" You asked her. She smiled at you and held out her arms.

"Your chariot awaits."

You giggled and jumped into her arms, which wrapped around your back and under your legs.

"Don't forget to hold on," she teased and you rolled your eyes. You placed your arms around her neck and she took off into the air. The compound grew smaller as you flew in the direction of the city. You loved flying with her. The sensation of the wind rushing past you made you feel unstoppable. You closed you eyes and pressed your face against her neck, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Her grip on you tightened.

The next time you opened you eyes, you realized you had flown longer than usual. You turned your head and saw the skyscrapers of the city far behind you.

"Uh, Carol. Where are we going?" You were confused since you were supposed to have dinner in the city.

"Just a slight change of plans. I wanted to do something a little more special," she explained, keeping her eyes focused on flying.

"That sounds wonderful," you smiled.

\--

Carol had brought you to forest far away from the city, or anything else as far as you could tell. She began to descend to the ground and the lush green trees appeared to grow taller. When her feet touched the ground, you moved to get out of her arms.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled. 

"I thought we arrived at..." You looked around, but there were only trees stretching for miles. "Wherever we are."

"Come on, let me show you." She proceeded to carry you through the forest. She walked with purpose, like she knew where she was going and you watched her curiously. Sure enough a dirt path appeared and she followed it. You had to admit you were a little scared given that you were the only two in the middle of forest and the sun had long since set. You were with Carol though, so you trusted her and felt safe, especially while being held in her arms.

"Here we are," she announced and you saw a small cabin with lights on inside at the end of the path.

"Is that for us?" You asked and she nodded.

"Yep, I've wanted to show you for a while, but our anniversary seemed like the perfect time."

"You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?"

She laughed and carried you up to the front door before setting you down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key to unlock the door. She let you enter first and you gasped when you saw what was inside. There were candles scattered everywhere, lighting up the interior cabin, which had a bed and a table with a picnic basket on top. You recognized the familiar smell of vanilla and turned to Carol who was watching you.

"Carol...this is...amazing," you were in complete awe.

"You really like it?" She asked, eager for your approval. 

"Yes, I love it. This is so much better than what we planned." You sat on the bed trying to take in everything. She sat next to you and took your hands in hers.

"Y/N...there's something I need to tell you," she said, almost in a whisper. Your attention went straight to her when you heard the tone of her voice.

"Of course, anything," you said. She looked at the ground and smiled bashfully.

"How are you so perfect?" She asked more to herself than to you. One of her hands reached into her the pocket of her suit and she got down on to one knee. You straightened up, having an inkling as to what she was about to do.

"Carol?" You asked, your voice sounding higher. She let out a deep breath before revealing the tiny box in her hand. She opened it and there was a ring.

"Y/N, when you came into my life the world was in complete disarray. I hadn't expected to meet you, let alone fall in love with you five years ago. You changed my life for the better and I can not thank you enough for that. Now that a few months have passed since we defeated the greatest evil this universe has ever faced, it made me realize more than ever that time is precious. The people we love and care about the most can be gone in the blink of an eye and we need to make every moment with them count. Every surprise today was my way of showing you some of my favorite moments with you. I'm hoping we'll continue to have even more moments, but with you as my wife. Y/N, will you marry me?"

When she finished speaking there were already tears running down your face. In her eyes you saw pure adoration and love. You didn't even think twice.

"Yes!" You nearly shouted. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

She stood up and pulled you in for a kiss that left you breathless. She pulled away shortly after to slide the ring on your finger. Both of you were shaking and you embraced your girlfriend - now fiancé. 

"I love you, Carol Danvers. I love you so much."

"I love you, Y/N L/N. More than you'll ever know."


End file.
